the Sun and the Moon
by Mique Angel
Summary: Em uma noite de luar rubro, alguem poderia prever tantos corações se partindo no mesmo instante e pela mesma razão?
1. O sol já não brilha como antes brilhava

**NOTA****: **_eh... sim, eu sei... é meio obvio, mas mesmo assim eu tenho q colocar isso... ¬¬_

_Naruto não me pertence e blá... blá... blá..._

Agora vamos a história!!!!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 1 – O sol já não brilha como antes brilhava**

Era um dia calmo em Konoha. A paz perecia reinar na região e as pessoas viviam com uma certa tranqüilidade na vila. Os Shinobis continuavam a realizar suas missões e tudo parecia estar sempre igual. Mas isso não era realmente a realidade de três jovens, já que suas vidas estavam prestes a ganhar um sentido especial. Dois homens e uma mulher... Alguns poderiam até duvidar, mas tudo em que se acredita está prestes a mudar...

Uma certa manhã, Naruto caminhava, um tanto distraído, por Konoha. Ele já estava desse jeito a alguns dias, mas nesse dia em especial estava se sentindo pior. Nada conseguia alegrá-lo, nem mesmo as noticias de seus amigos conseguiam melhorar seu astral. Todos os seus amigos haviam se tornado muito poderosos. Sasuke finalmente voltara para a vila e também Sakura finalmente havia se tornado uma ótima ninja médica e ambos estavam bastante preocupados com o amigo, já que o mesmo não andava agindo como de o costume. E não era só Sasuke e Sakura que estavam preocupados. Todos na vila já haviam percebido que Naruto não estava agindo normalmente. "Ele está estranho..." - todos diziam, porem ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar a ele o porque. Sasuke e Sakura estavam especialmente preocupados com o fato de que nas últimas semanas, Naruto andava se desvencilhando das conversas que os dois tentavam ter com ele para tentarem descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele parecia evitá-los, e realmente era isso que Naruto fazia, pois sempre que se encontravam, Sasuke e Sakura o bombardeavam com perguntas que não sabia ou não queria responder.

Enquanto caminhava distraído e sem rumo pela vila, sem perceber, Naruto acabou indo parar nas proximidades dos territórios do Clã Uchiha. Ninguém ia até aquele lugar dês da época do massacre do clã. Naruto nunca havia chegado tão perto assim daquele lugar. Ele achava que tal ação por parte dele poderia irritar Sasuke ou então fazê-lo reviver fatos dolorosos de seu passado, apesar do mesmo não pisar naquele local à anos.

De repente, Naruto sentiu uma energia estranha vinda do interior dos portões que dava acesso aos domínios dos Uchihas, era um chakra muito forte que parecia atraí-lo. Ele sabia que a presença de qualquer pessoa naquele local era estritamente proibida. "Um inimigo...", ele pensou. Não daria tempo de ele ir avisar a alguém, já que o invasor ou invasores poderia escapar. Então Naruto resolveu entrar e verificar, entretanto antes de ir ele faz uma invocação de um pequeno sapo e pediu que ele fosse avisar à seus amigos do que estava acontecendo e viessem ajudá-lo.

Ao entrar pelos portões que davam acesso ao interior do clã, Naruto notou que havia uma pessoa parada ao longe, e que parecia esperá-lo. Era um homem alto, estava vestido com uma grande capa branca com três grandes listras nas costas. Tinha os cabelos negros, mas o seu rosto estava todo envolvido com faixas deixando apenas os olhos a mostra. Olhos tão negros quanto a mais terríveis das noites.

- até que enfim você apareceu, Uzumaki Naruto-kun – disse o invasor calmamente.

- quem é você e o que faz aqui? – disse Naruto sacando uma kunai.

- logo você saberá... – disse o invasor com um tom de voz ameaçador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da vila, Sasuke estava no hospital de Konoha recebendo cuidados médicos por ter exagerado nos treinos pesados que costumava fazer. E era Sakura quem estava cuidando dele.

- você não deveria exagerar tanto, Sasuke-kun. Olha só como você está... – disse Sakura comum tom de voz desaprovador, enquanto fazia um curativo no corte que Sasuke tinha no braço.

- está bem, Sakura... Mas será que você poderia também não exagerar nos curativos?Não estou tão mal assim... – disse Sasuke resmungando. Ele odiava receber um sermão, mesmo quando sabia que o errado era ele.

Mas antes que Sakura pudesse responder, o sapo mandado por Naruto apareceu na janela do consultório.

- mas o que será que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun? – perguntou Sakura, ao reconhecer o sapo como sendo de Naruto.

- o que houve? – perguntou Sasuke ao pequeno sapo.

- parece que há um invasor nos domínios do clã Uchiha. O Naruto foi verificar, mas antes ele me pediu que viesse aqui para avisá-los. – disse o sapo

- essa não... Ele foi sozinho? Aquele idiota pode acabar se ferindo – disse Sakura

- vamos, Sakura – disse Sasuke, arrumando, rapidamente, sua jaqueta por cima dos curativos de Sakura.

E em dizer mais nada, os dois partiram em direção ao território dos Uchihas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto encarava o ser a sua frente e este parecia apreciar cada segundo dessa situação. Ele parecia querer dar tempo para que Naruto fizesse algo. O loiro não entendia o porque disso, mas tentava se manter calmo, coisa muito difícil para ele que era conhecido e muitas vezes repreendido por sua hiper-atividade, mas se acalmar era necessário naquela situação já que ele estava ali sem nenhum apoio e sem fazer a menor idéia de quantos invasores poderiam estar com o estranho a sua frente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto isso, Sasuke e Sakura corriam o mais rápido que podiam para chegar até onde Naruto estava.

- não pensei que voltaria a aquele lugar... – disse Sasuke pensando alto

Sakura não respondeu. Porém ela sabia que aquele lugar foi o local onde Sasuke perdera tudo o mais amou na vida, e ela sabia que as lembranças dessa perda ainda o machucavam muito.

- vamos Sakura! Temos que chegar logo, antes que o idiota do Naruto faça alguma besteira... – disse Sasuke – temos que nos apressar... Estamos chegando...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Enquanto esperava pela chegada de seus companheiros, Naruto estranhava o fato do invasor só ficar lhe observando. Parecia esperar que algo chegasse. Foi então que Naruto de pensou em algo muito importante.

- "como é que ele sabia o meu nome? Será que ele é um antigo inimigo nosso?" – pensou – "Ele pode estar atrás do Sasuke e da Sakura-chan. Droga... eu realmente tenho que pensa antes de fazer as coisas. Provavelmente isso é uma armadilha pra eles dois também... mas como eu vou conseguir avisa pra eles? Eles provavelmente já receberam o meu recado e devem estar vindo pra cá agora...".

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo para avisá-los, Sasuke e Sakura chegaram à entrada do clã.

- você esta bem, Naruto? – disse Sakura, correndo em direção ao colega.

- o que está acontecendo aqui, Naruto? – disse Sasuke, também correndo em direção a Naruto, porém desviando o seu olhar de Naruto para o invasor.

- essa não... – murmurou Naruto.

- acho que já podemos começar a brincadeira... – disse o invasor de maneira sombria.

Aproveitando que Naruto se distraiu com a chegada de Sasuke e Sakura, o intruso começou a realizar uma seqüência de "ins" e logo Sakura e Sasuke foram imobilizados por uma massa estranha.

- mais o que é isso? – perguntou Sakura caída, tentando se soltar da estranha massa – isso não sai...

- droga! – esbravejou Sasuke, caído no chão – assim que eu me soltar, você vai pagar por isso!

Naruto correu para junto de Sasuke e Sakura para tentar ajudá-los, mas antes que pudesse chegar junto deles, ouviu o estranho se aproximar rapidamente por trás e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- você sabe o que é isso, Naruto-kun? – disse calmamente, apontando para Sasuke e Sakura – isso é o que acontece quando pessoas como você fazem amigos... E quando monstros, como você, mantêm um vinculo com pessoas normais, elas são obrigadas a sofrerem apenas por estarem relacionadas a você...- ele riu.

- como assim? O que diabos você está falando? – disse Naruto estranhamente assustado – porque está fazendo isso com eles?

- tem certeza que sou eu que estou fazendo mal a eles? – o homem por baixo da grande capa sorriu sinistramente – como você é tolo... Essas coisas só acontecem com eles por sua causa. Por serem seus amigos... Será que você não percebe o óbvio?

- per... perceber o que? –Naruto sussurrou.

- que todos aqueles que são especiais para você estão destinados a sofrer... E a você só restara o caminho da solidão... – disse o estranho tocando nas costas de Naruto e dando dois passos para trás.

Os olhos azuis de naruto se alargaram de uma forma espantada. Parecia que uma corrente elétrica havia passado pelo corpo de Naruto, ao ouvir aquelas palavras _"aqueles que são especiais para você estão destinados a sofrer..."_. O loiro sentia sua respiração falhar e começou a lembrar de sua vida, lembrou-se de quando as pessoas que mais amava sofriam e o quanto impotente se sentia ao ver que não conseguia ajudá-las. Um sentimento de culpa e impotência se apoderou do corpo do jovem e seu coração apertou-se ao pensar que talvez seria melhor para todos aqueles que ele amava se simplesmente desaparecesse ou até se ele morresse. E quando Naruto tentou virar-se para onde o local invasor estava, mas suas pernas não respondiam e seu corpo começou a ficar dormente. Sua visão estava turva e logo ele caiu desmaiado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- pobre criança amaldiçoada... – disse ao se aproximar do corpo de Naruto – essa sua miserável vida logo chegara ao fim... – o estranho retirou uma espada por de baixo da grande capa que usava e a aproximou do pescoço de Naruto – e será por minhas mãos... Minhas bondosas e gentis mãos irão findar essa sua existência maldita...

- quem é você e o que fez com o Naruto? – gritava Sakura a plenos pulmões.

- creio que isso não deva ser da sua conta, garota – disse o invasor com desdém – mas mesmo assim lhe direi o meu nome, se você assim deseja... Chamo-me Kensho Saito...

Ao dizer o seu nome, Saito retirou sua capa e as faixas que combriam sua face para que Sakura e Sasuke pudessem ver o seu rosto. Na verdade, ele era um pouco parecido com Naruto. Seus longos cabelos loiros, os quais pareciam anteriormente negros por causa do capus, eram revoltos em cima, mas presos por uma trança iam até o meio das suas costas, ele também era alto, os seus olhos eram azuis assim como os de Naruto, porém vazios e inexpressivos e a sua pele era um pouco amorenada pelo sol. Ele usava uma calça negra com desenhos, que pareciam marcas do arranhão de uma grande fera, em vermelho. Sua jaqueta também era negra com um desenho de um falcão vermelho em suas costas e a sua blusa era branca tinha no peito as mesmas marcas que a sua calça tinha, só que as marcas eram da cor negra.

Porém, Saito emanava uma aura maligna e repleta de ódio e rancor. Seus olhos azuis faiscavam de puro êxtase ao vislumbrar a figura frágil de Naruto a sua frente. Que chance ele teria de encarar o monstro que destruiu tudo aquilo que lhe era mais precioso? E ainda ter a possibilidade de destruí-lo? Era uma chance boa de mais para ser desperdiçada.

- Kensho? – perguntou Sakura que já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde.

- sim... sou... um velho conhecido desse monstro – disse Saito carregando a voz com desprezo e novamente empunhando a espada para golpear Naruto.

- maldito... – rosnava Sasuke em fúria – solte-nos IMEDIATAMENTE! Se você fizer alguma coisa a ele, eu vou caçá-lo até o inferno e lhe garanto que darei um fim a essa sua existência maldita de uma forma tão cruel que você vai desejar que nunca tivesse cruzado o nosso caminho.

- soltá-lo, você disse? – disse Saito saindo de perto de Naruto e indo em direção a Sasuke – você tem certeza disso, garoto? Você sabe quem esse maldito é? Sabe o que ele carrega dentro de si? E quanta destruição essa vila passou só por ele estar vivo?

- não é culpa dele! – disse Sakura, furiosa – ele não fez nada de errado...

- sua concepção já fora errada, garota – disse Saito com escárnio – a Kyuubi ter sido selada dentro dele foi apenas uma comprovação de que ele não merecia nada mais do que a morte...

- ele é nosso amigo, e não vamos permitir que você faça nada de mal a ele. Entendeu, seu miserável?! – disse Sasuke com a voz carregada de ódio.

- sinto muito, crianças... – disse Saito calmamente e novamente indo em direção a Naruto – mas cansei dessa conversa... Vou terminar o que comecei, vocês gostando ou não... esse maldito garoto vai morre agora e eu vou apreciar cada momento disso...

- acorda, Naruto!! – gritava Sakura em pânico – por favor, acorda!!

- Naruto!! – gritava Sasuke, tentando acordá-lo.

- não vai adiantar... – disse Saito – ele não está apenas dormindo...

-o que? Como assim? – perguntou Sasuke.

- hehehe... Vocês não acham que ele dormiria assim do nada, não é? É obvio que foi um jutsu meu. Eu paralisei o corpo de dele dando uma descarga elétrica no sistema nervoso. Podemos dizer que o jutsu que eu usei, inverteu o seu fluxo de chakra, causando assim, uma descarga elétrica no celebro dele, e com isso, fazendo com que ele desmaiasse.

- mas isso pode matá-lo! – disse Sakura.

- e não é essa a minha intenção? – disse Saito sinistramente divertindo-se com cada expressão terror nos rostos de Sasuke e Sakura.

Sakura chorava desesperadamente gritando o nome de Naruto. Ela e Sasuke ainda estavam imobilizados e nada podiam fazer para ajudar o amigo que estava prestes a ser morto. Sasuke tentava concentrar o chakra por dentro da estranha massa que envolvia o seu corpo, mas ela parecia sugar o seu chakra toda vez que ele tentava fazer isso sem contar que essa ela parecia apertar o seu corpo a cada minuto.

Saito se aproximava lenta e perigosamente perto de Naruto. O sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios era notório. Ao chegar à frente do corpo desmaiado do jovem, Saito ergueu sua katana a cima de sua cabeça e com vontade acertou o rapaz a seus pés. Nesse momento, Sakura e Sasuke gritaram em desespero e ódio.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_E ai? O que acharam? _

_Deixem uma review com a opinião de vocês que no próximo cap eu respondo!!!_

_Vlw!!_

_Até a proxima!_

**..::Uchiha Mique::..**


	2. Cego pela escuridão,já ñ vejo mais o céu

**Olá... **

**to de volta...**

**bom... mais um cap...**

**(sem review pra responder... será que a fic tá tão ruim assim, gente? T~T- momento EMO on)**

**bem... vcs já sabem que _Naruto não me pertence..._ preciso mesmo ficar lembrando?** **O.o**

**bom... deixa pra lá ¬¬**

**vamos a história...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2 – Cego pela escuridão, já não consigo mais ver o céu.**

As lágrimas de Sakura, que já eram visíveis, se intensificaram violentamente. Sasuke também as derramava, embora muito mais contido que sua companheira. Apesar de não ser o seu normal demonstrar seus sentimentos e ainda mais chorar por alguém, era impossível até mesmo para Naruto sobreviver aquele golpe e que provavelmente seu melhor amigo estaria morto agora. E ele sabia que ninguém além deles sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, então ninguém poderia ajudá-los naquela hora. Um sentimento de revolta e impotência se apoderou do jovem Uchiha e da jovem Haruno. Naruto havia sido morto e eles apenas ficaram assistindo tudo.

Mas a angustia e o sofrimento dos dois durou apenas alguns segundos, pois o corpo que Saito acertou instantaneamente se transformou em um toco de madeira. Alguém havia salvado Naruto no último instante.

- Kawarimi no jutsu? – exclamou Saito, olhando ao redor enraivecido – como esse maldito moleque usou o Kawarimi no jutsu estando inconsciente?

- simples... – disse uma voz serena vindo de cima de um dos telhados das casas do local – ele não usou. Fui eu.

- hum... - disse Saito voltando seu olhar para o local da onde vinha a voz – vejam se não é grande Hatake Kakashi...

- sim, sou eu... – disse Kakashi, estreitando os olhos em uma expressão séria, sumindo de cima do telhado e reaparecendo rapidamente à frente de Sasuke e Sakura – e sabe de uma coisa? Eu não gosto que brinquem com os meus alunos dessa forma tão covarde... Isso realmente me irrita...

Então, Kakashi colocou o corpo inconsciente de Naruto no chão ao lado de Sasuke e com uma kunai quebrou o invólucro que prendia seus dois alunos. A massa era muito resistente por dentro, o que impossibilitava uma fuga por parte da vitima, mas por fora parecia ser muito frágil.

Sasuke e Sakura, após Kakashi tê-los libertado, levantaram-se numa velocidade assombrosa e partiram para cima de Saito com fúria, porém o invasor se desviou com certa facilidade das poderosas investidas do dois. E logo Kakashi se juntou à dupla na investida contra Saito, que agora já encontrava bastante dificuldade em desviar dos golpes desferidos pelos três, embora nenhum deles ainda lhe tivesse acertado. Porém tanto Kakashi quanto Sasuke notaram que o invasor não revidava os golpes. Na verdade Saito mantinha um olhar fixo no local onde Naruto estava, mesmo que nenhum dos três lhe desse abertura para que ele se aproximasse do loiro.

Vendo que seria impossível pegar Naruto com aqueles três o protegendo, Saito resolveu recuar. Ele havia esperado que Naruto chamasse seus amigos para enfraquecê-lo, pois a final de contas ele é o portador do mais poderoso bijju e não seria fácil levá-lo sem enfraquecer sua mente. Porém, Saito percebera que isso foi um erro. Os três a sua frente pareciam bem dispostos a protegê-lo custe o que custasse e ainda o matariam se ele desse uma brecha.

- pelo que vejo essa raposa maldita conseguiu mesmo enganar vocês para que não me deixem chegar perto dele, não é? – disse Saito, com desdém, parando em cima de um poste.

- maldito... – rosnou Sakura, bufando de ódio – não vou permitir que fale do nosso amigo desse jeito...

- tudo bem então... – disse Saito sorrindo falsamente – você não me ouvirá mais falar dele dessa maneira... Porque da próxima vez que eu voltar a Konoha vou garantir que vocês não me atrapalhem quando eu matar esse monstro... – o corpo de Saito começou a ser envolvido por uma fumaça vermelha e ele começou a desaparecer – então, adeus...

- miserável... Não vou deixar você escapar – disse Sasuke fazendo um chidori e pulando para o local onde Saito estava. Mas ele já tinha desaparecido. E Sasuke já estava pronto para seguí-lo quando Kakashi o impediu.

- não é hora de se preocupar com ele, Sasuke – disse Kakashi voltando-se para o local onde Naruto estava, agora com Sakura o examinando e ela parecia preocupada.

- Naruto... – disse Sasuke pesaroso – mas me lembrei de uma coisa... – disse Sasuke reassumindo a posse séria e encarando Kakashi - Como você sabia que nos estávamos aqui, Kakashi?

- eu recebi uma mensagem do Gamakishi avisando que Naruto estava com problemas então eu vim, mas acho que não cheguei a tempo de evitar isso...

- Sasuke-kun...Kakashi-sensei... – chamou Sakura – precisamos levar o Naruto ao hospital... Ele não está bem...

- o que ele tem, Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke, se aproximando do local onde ela e Naruto estavam.

- pelo que eu consegui analisar até agora, a técnica que aquele tal de Saito usou no Naruto sobrecarregou o cérebro dele fazendo com que ele entrasse em um coma profundo. Se ele fosse uma pessoa normal, ele provavelmente já estaria morto agora... Mas mesmo que o Chakra da Kyuubi o esteja recuperando, é necessário que o levemos ao hospital, pois não sei que outros danos aquele jutsu pode causar...

- certo... Vamos levá-lo... – disse Kakashi – depois irei relatar a Tsunade-sama sobre o que aconteceu aqui e pedir que, pelo menos por enquanto, a ANBU reforce a segurança da vila e conseqüentemente a de Naruto também.

- ele não vai gostar nada disso, Kakashi – disse Sasuke, já prevendo um enorme dor de cabeça.

- isso será apenas enquanto ele estiver no hospital, Sasuke – disse Kakashi calmamente, já que ele sabia que não seria ele que aturaria as inúmeras reclamações de Naruto – bom... Vou chamar a equipe médica para levar Naruto para o hospital... – disse sumindo em uma nuvem de fumaça.

- isso não vai ser nada bom para mim... – murmurou Sasuke esfregando a nuca.

_**.**_**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:..**

+.+ **SASUKE POV ON **+.+

Eu sabia que era seria sempre minha "dura missão" aturar as crises de reclamações de Naruto e a última delas havia me rendido dois dias de incensas dores de cabeça. Eu nem me lembro como a discussão começou, mas em poucos segundos, o que seria uma missão de rotina havia se transformado em um tormento. Naruto entrara em uma discussão ferrenha com a Godaime por achar que o nível da missão que ele recebera era... Como foi a palavra que ele usou? Ah, me lembrei...

_- RIDÍCULA!! Essa missão é ridícula, Tsunade no baa-chan!! – gritava Naruto a plenos pulmões – eu não sou mais criança pra fazer esse tipo de coisa. Cuidar das crianças da academia?? Eu não sou o Irika-sensei, sabia?_

_- não quero saber, Naruto – disse, uma muito cansada e extremamente estressada, Tsunade – EU TE DEI UMA MISSÃO E VOCÊ VAI CUMPRÍ-LA! Entendeu, Uzumaki Naruto?!_

_- isso não é justo... – murmurou Naruto_ para si.

pensando bem... acho que eu o vi tremer quando ouviu a Hokage dizer o seu nome todo... é realmente incrível o poder que ela exerce sobre ele... ela é a única que consegue que ele faça o que ela que sem resistência... se bem que Tsunade-sama é no mínimo "medonha" quando está nervosa... É duro admitir isso, mas ela uma das poucas pessoas que consegue **me** por medo... olha que para um Uchiha ter medo é preciso ser BEEEMMM assustador, se é que vocês me entendem... ¬¬'.

Mas eu tinha que concordar com ele como sempre, pelo menos quando o assunto é sobre missões ridículas como aquela, aquela missão não era de um nível no mínimo aceitável para que um jounnin como ele realizasse, mas me mantive calado ouvindo a discussão. Porém, eu também havia de concordar que colocar Naruto em missões arriscadas não era uma boa idéia, já que a alguns meses a ANBU havia descoberto que alguém estaria atrás do Naruto.

_e eu pensando que essa perseguição a Kyuubi tinha acabado com o fim da Akatsuki_ -.-'

Pelo que parece, após a destruição da Akatsuki, todos os Bijuus foram soltos pelo mundo, menos a Kyuubi que estava lacrada no Naruto. E há a informação de que a Vila Oculta da Rocha está recolhendo novamente esses bijjus para implantar em recém-nascidos e assim obter mais poder par subjugar as outras Vilas Shinobis. Mas ainda de acordo com informações da ANBU, eles estariam pensando em capturar o Naruto para extrair a Kyuubi.

"_Como isso pode ser possível?", você me pergunta?_

Simples... Assim como o Orochimaru _como eu detesto ter que lembrar desse nome_ tinha o Kabuto de ajudante quando estava na Akatsuki, alguns outros membros também tinham pessoas que lhes auxiliavam em ações que não envolviam a organização, e de acordo com as investigações, o Pain tinha uma pessoa que lhe ajudava e essa pessoa, a qual ainda não sabemos nada a respeito resolveu retomar as pesquisas dele e se uniu a Vila Oculta da Rocha com o pretexto de fortalecer a vila para que ela se torne a mais poderosa de todas.

_E novamente vocês me perguntam, "como é que você sabe disso?"_, não é?

Novamente eu digo. Simples... Desde que eu volte para a vila e fui reintegrado como um shinobi de Konoha, eu passei a ser acompanhado de perto pela ANBU. Quando digo "de perto" é DE PERTO mesmo! Até morar por um tempo com o Naruto eu tive para que o Dobe pudesse "ficar de olho em mim" _se bem que eu acho que ele não fica de olho nem nele mesmo..._. E nem quero me lembrar das "conversar" que eu tive com o Ibiki... _ah, esse é outro que consegue a proeza de me por medo... mas já to desviando da narração..._ -.-'.

Bom, resumindo... Depois que eu fui aceito de novo em Konoha, Godaime Hokage resolveu me dar uma chance de provar o meu valor e me colocou na ANBU fazendo dupla com o Naruto _que apesar de ainda ser um Dobe, é inegável a evolução dele através dos anos. E não é de se surpreender que em pouco tempo ele vire Hokage_. Nós fazemos parte da sua guarda pessoal, se bem que, às vezes desconfio de que foi um modo de me vigiar sem que eu reclamasse... Mas, também acho que seja para que eu tome conta do Naruto para que não o atacassem com o propósito de tirarem a Kyuubi de dentro dele _e também para que ele não faça idiotices, é claro... mas se ele não fizesse coisas estúpidas não seria o Naruto, não é?!_ e determinados documentos importantes, as vezes, chegam as minhas mãos _coisa que definitivamente não acontece com o Naruto, pelas razões que vocês já devem saber..._¬¬. E é ai que eu fico sabendo desse tipo coisas...

+.+ **SASUKE POV OFF **+.+

_**.**_**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:..**

- Sasuke-kun? – chamou Sakura, tirando Sasuke de seus (longos) devaneios.

- hum... – respondeu Sasuke.

- você está bem? – disse Sakura com uma notória expressão confusa no rosto.

- sim, porque?

- é que você estava parado a quase quinze minutos se falar nada e com um olhar perdido... Achei até que você tinha parado de respirar de tão concentrado que você estava, Sasuke-kun... hehehe...

- deixa de ser idiota, Sakura... – disse Sasuke virando o rosto irritado

- tudo bem... Desculpe-me... – disse Sakura, risonha – mas então, vamos? A equipe médica acabou de levar o Naruto para o hospital e Tsunade-sama mandou disser que vai cuidar dele agora.

- sim, claro... Vamos... – disse Sasuke, se pondo a andar e logo sendo seguido por Sakura.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, Sakura e Sasuke foram conversar com Tsunade e ela lhes contou que apesar de ter conseguido reverter o estado sério de Naruto, ele provavelmente dormirias por alguns dias, já que o jutsu do inimigo tinha feito muitos estragos em todo o seu cérebro e, apesar deles estarem sendo curados rapidamente pelo chakra da Kyuubi, essa área é a mais difícil de ser regenerada e poderia levar alguns dias para que ele acordasse.

Eles então resolveram ficar com Naruto no hospital até que ele acordasse. Apesar da segurança reforçada na porta do quarto do loiro, eles se sentiam mais tranqüilos estando ali com ele. Porém, os dois não esqueciam do jeito que Naruto estava durante o confronto deles com Saito. Ele estava muito diferente do jeito habitual de ser. O Naruto que eles viram aquele dia era um garoto frágil e vulnerável, diferente do garoto alegre e energético ao qual estavam acostumados. Eles sabiam que algo muito sério estava acontecendo com o loiro e eles precisavam descobrir o que era. Mas como eles iriam fazer isso, se Naruto não queria falar nada com ninguém?

- talvez se falássemos com ele e mostrássemos que estamos preocupados, talvez ele nos diga o que está acontecendo... – disse Sakura, sentada ao lado do leito observando Naruto dormir tranqüilamente.

- não sei isso vai funcionar, Sakura... Você sabe que quando Naruto teima com alguma coisa, é difícil convencê-lo do contrário – disse Sasuke, em pé na frente da janela observando a movimentação no lado de fora do prédio do hospital – mas de qualquer jeito podemos tentar isso quando ele acordar...

Porém, quando Naruto finalmente acordou, nem Sakura e nem Sasuke estavam lá, pois ambos haviam sido chamados com urgência à sala de Tsunade-sama.

_**.**_**.:XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx:..**

Naruto estava sentado na cama do hospital e as lembranças do que o estranho invasor lhe dissera ainda estavam vivas em sua mente.

"_Tem certeza que sou eu que estou fazendo mal a eles? (...) Essas coisas só acontecem com eles por sua causa. Por serem seus amigos (...) que todos aqueles que são especiais para você estão destinados a sofrer... E a você só restara o caminho da solidão..._"

E o pior de tudo era, que no fundo do seu coração, ele tinha medo de que essas palavras fossem verdade.

Até hoje, Naruto se lamentava por não ter impedido Sasuke de abandonar Konoha e se sentia culpado por todo o sofrimento que ele passou nas mãos de Orochimaru na busca de sua vingança que no final das contas só o levou a mais sofrimento.

Ele também lamentava não ter podido cumprir de imediato a promessa que fizera a Sakura de trazer Sasuke de volta o que a fez sofre também.

Porém o seu maior sofrimento vinha de dentro de si, pelo fato de carregar consigo o monstro que destruiu sua vila e tirou a vida de inúmeras pessoas e que mesmo selada causava desgraças. Era justo que sentissem raiva dele, já que as pessoas o viam como a personificação da Kyuubi. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, uma vez ele perguntou a si mesmo qual a razão dele ainda estar vivo e como seria bom a todos se ele simplesmente morresse.

E ele até havia cogitado em se entregar para a Akatsuki para ser morto e se livrar desse tipo de vida que sempre o perseguiu assim como a maioria dos outros jinjurikys havia feito. Mas na época, ele ainda tinha que salvar seu amigo e cumprir a promessa que fizera a Sakura. Por isso, afastou-se desse pensamento naquela época.

Mas o que o impediria de fazer isso agora? _"Nada..."_ - ele pensou.

Naruto olhou para a janela. Já estava anoitecendo. Sua mente estava confusa e cheia de pensamentos ruins.

**Fim do 2º capítulo **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-**

**bem... o que acharam?**

**o tamanho deve estar satisfatório, neh?!**

**bem... deixem uma review com a opinião de vcs...**

**até o proxímo cap...**

**bjus!!**

**Uchiha Mique**


	3. O Luar Rubro das Lembranças Esquecidas

**Yo, Minna-san!!!**

**to de volta com mais um cap pra vcs...**

**- hoje eu to feliz pra caramba!! xD**

**SASUKE: ela recebeu sua primeira Review... *aparece andando lentamente***

**- de onde raios vc veio? O.o'**

**SASUKE: to na fic, não é? lógico que eu tenho que aparecer aqui...**

**- deixa de ser idiota! o perguntando o q vc ta fazendo AQUI em cima! o estúdio é meu...**

**SASUKE: tu me chamou de que? ò.ó**

**ITACHI: deixa de cabeça dura, Otouto... *aparece andando lentamente***

**- Itachi-sama... a que devo a sua ilustre presençã em meu humilde estúdio... *o***

**ITACHI: a nada, querida... só vim ver como você está... *sorriso maravilhosamente lindo***

**- ... *morre***

**SASUKE: acho que você matou ela... O.o'**

**Itachi: ah que nada... *pega a autora no colo* ela só desmaiou... *saindo com a autora nos braços* termina o serviço dela que eu vou leva-la até a Tsunade...**

**SASUKE: mas a Tsunade não tá em coma por ter salvo o povinho lá em Konoha? O.O'**

**ITACHI: ela ta assim no mangá... aqui na fic, não... dá um jeito nisso ai Sasuke...*saindo e fechando a porta* **

**SASUKE: bem... então... "Naruto e seus personagens não pertencem a autora dessa fic..." *lendo uma folha de papel sobra a mesa* sério? ninguem sabia dessa... ¬¬' bom, vamos a fic... e quem sabe, no final a Mique volte...**

******X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**Capítulo**** 3 – O Luar Rubro das Lembranças Esquecidas.**

Sasuke e Sakura aguardavam no lado de fora da sala da Hokage. Já era 20:00 e haviam se passado cerca de duas horas e meia que eles estavam ali e a única coisa que ouviam das pessoas que passavam pelo local quando perguntavam sobre o motivo deles estarem ali era: "_- aguardem... Hokage-sama já vai atendê-los..."._

- isso já está me tirando do sério... – disse Sasuke apertando os olhos numa clara demonstração de irritação – sei que ela é a Hokage, mas... Isso já ta ficando ridículo... Quanto tempo mais nós vamos ter que ficar aqui? Será que ela acha que temos tempo pra perder com besteiras?

- eu sei e entendo, Sasuke-kun... Mas temos que ter um pouco de paciência... – disse Sakura, numa falha tentativa de acalmar seu companheiro – ela deve ter uma boa razão pra nos fazer esperar tanto... – se bem que nem ela mesma estava acreditando nas próprias palavras.

- a única razão que vejo é a de ela estar tirando uma com a nossa cara, Sakura... – uma veia de irritação pulsava na testa do moreno, embora ele usasse o seu tom de voz mais calmo – como se eu já não tivesse mais com o que me preocupar... Primeiro ela desfaz o nosso time, depois nos coloca em repartições diferentes para que não tenhamos mais contato uns com os outros. Nós sempre tentamos marcar algo para fazermos juntos, mas nossas folgas nunca batem e sempre um de nós não pode ir... – era estranho admitir que sentia falta deles, mas a irritação tirava qualquer trava que a sua mente pudesse colocar para evitar que Sasuke compartilhasse seus sentimentos com Sakura – E como se já não tivéssemos mais com o que nos preocupar, tem essa estória desse cara atacando o Naruto... A única coisa que faltava era a Hokage nos fazendo esperar aqui... Nós podíamos estar caçando pistas daquele miserável que invadiu o território do meu clã e atacou o Naruto, mas não podemos porque estamos **AQUI**!!! – a última palavra saiu com notável e audível irritação dos lábios do moreno.

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**.:*:*:. Sakura POV – ON .:*:*:. **

Eu estou realmente surpresa pelo o que Sasuke-kun acaba de dizer. Mas era verdade o fato de não estarmos mais nos vendo com tanta freqüência quanto gostaríamos e eu também sentia falta das discussões que nós tínhamos (se bem que a maioria delas partia de Naruto) e confusões em que nós três nos metíamos (novamente o Naruto era o maior responsável por isso com suas idéias idiotas).

Eu me peguei sorrindo ao lembrar da época em que ainda formávamos o time 7. Era estranho admitir que eu sentia falta dessa época. Época na qual mais eu fui feliz e também a que mais sofri. Era claro que nem tudo eram _flores e amores_ quando eu tinha 13 anos e a fuga de Sasuke ainda me machucava tanto quanto a Naruto. Mas ambos prometemos, no dia em que Sasuke anunciou que ficaria em Konoha, que jamais tocaríamos novamente nesse assunto. E esse era **definitivamente** um assunto encerrado para mim.

Mas mesmo depois com a volta de Sasuke, as coisas nunca mais foram às mesmas. Parecia que o conselho da vila não queria mais que ficássemos juntos. Eles achavam arriscado de mais que o nosso time ficasse junto, na verdade, eles temiam uma nova fuga por parte de Sasuke-kun e que dessa vez ele poderia até tentar extrair a Kyuubi de dentro do Naruto já que ninguém além do próprio Sasuke-kun sabia o que ele teria aprendido com o Orochimaru e com Uchiha Madara.

Lógico que Tsunade-sama se mostrou contrária a isso, porém dessa vez ela não conseguiu muitos resultados a não ser que não prendessem Sasuke, porém ela não teve outra escolha a não ser nos separar. Então Tsunade-sama decidiu me por em um trabalho "quase permanente" no hospital e depois de uma rigorosa avaliação, ela mandou o Sasuke-kun para a ANBU.

Com Naruto ela fez um pouco diferente do que imaginávamos, porque depois de quase um ano que ela nos separou e havia colocado ele para ajudar o Iruka-sensei na academia, pra surpresa de todos, (e quando digo "todos", é **todos** mesmo, já que ninguém esperava que ela tivesse coragem de fazer isso) ela o enviou para Suna para que ele ficar uns tempos por lá com o Gaara-san (tempo esse que foi mais precisamente de um ano e meio). Lógico que ele não foi sozinho, o Sai foi encarregado de ir com ele.

Por falar no Sai, ele é o único ao qual o Naruto ainda trata da mesma maneira que antes deles partirem. Acho que Naruto pensa que eu e o Sasuke-kun queríamos nos livrar dele. Droga... Lá vem a maldita culpa de novo por não ter brigado para que ele ficasse aqui conosco... Mas na época, Tsunade-sama disse que seria bom para ele "respirar outros ares" e que Sasuke-kun e eu estávamos sendo "possessivos" com ele... Não imaginei que esses "novos ares" o mudariam tanto...

Quando ele voltou estava tão diferente... Tão mais maduro... Pra falar a verdade eu quase nem o reconheci... Eu sempre me acostumei com um Naruto tagarela e encrenqueiro e que sempre se metia em confusão por tudo... Mas o Naruto que encontrei naquele dia era diferente... Era mais sério, mais forte, e ouso até dizer, mais sexy... Nunca imaginei que o Naruto ficaria tão sexy com uma expressão séria no rosto... Apesar de **AMAR** o Sasuke-kun, eu não podia negar o que via...

E sinceramente quase voei em cima de uma menina que o paquerou na minha frente... Não que eu estivesse apaixonada ou algo do tipo (meu amor pertence ao Sasuke-kun), mas me sentia como uma irmã mais velha protegendo seu irmãozinho das lobas que o rodeavam... Eu conhecia muito em aquele tipo de gente... Eram uns bandos de aproveitadoras miseráveis, que só queriam brincar com ele... Mas não precisei fazer muita coisa, já que ao olharem a cara de ódio do Sasuke-kun, elas meteram os rabinhos entre as pernas e saíram correndo... Hehehe...

Às vezes eu me esqueço quão super protetor o Sasuke-kun é com o Naruto... Eles dois levam mesmo a sério essa estória de serem "irmãos" e como o Naruto é o mais novo de nós três, ele acaba sendo protegido por nós dois mais do que nos protege... Se bem que ele não reclama mais de nada desde que voltou de Suna, á seis meses... Pra falar a verdade nós mal nos encontramos nesse período... Suspeito que tenha acontecido algo com ele depois que nos separamos e por isso ele tenha ido para Suna...

O que mais me preocupou nessa mudança dele foi, que os olhos dele que eram sempre cheios de vida e de determinação, pareciam ter se apagado... Ele parecia mais triste e sozinho... Algo no sorriso dele havia morrido... Não gostei vê-lo assim... Pois me lembra as coisas horríveis que as pessoas faziam com ele na infância (e infelizmente eu também fazia).

**.:*:*:. Sakura POV – OFF .:*:*:. **

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

Os pensamentos de Sakura foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta da sala da Godaime Hokage se abrindo bem devagar. Pela porta saiu Shizune, que se encontrava de cabeça baixa. Ela já sabia o que esperava pela dupla que aguardava do lado de fora da sala de Tsunade.

- podem entrar... – Shizune se limitou a dizer quase num sussurro.

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam por alguns segundos e voltaram a olhar para a mulher a sua frente, confusamente.

- o que houve, Shizune-san? – perguntou Sakura

- ... – Shizune não respondeu. Apenas voltou o seu olhar para o escuro corredor atrás de si e novamente disse, antes de se por a andar em direção ao breu – Tsunade-sama os espera... Podem entrar...

- mas o que será que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou Sakura ligeiramente preocupada.

- não sei... – disse Sasuke, observando seriamente a entrada da sala da Hokage – mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que já vamos descobrir...

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

Os dois, então, entraram no escritório de Tsunade e se depararam com a loira parada na janela, observando a paisagem tranqüila da vila, com uma expressão tensa no rosto. Já havia anoitecido há algumas horas e a maioria das pessoas já se encontravam com suas famílias em suas respectivas casas e as ruas estavam praticamente desertas.

Tsunade os havia chamado para ter uma conversa importante. Era crucial que Sasuke e Sakura soubessem sobre aquele assunto, mas nem por isso remexer em velhas e dolorosas feridas era fácil. Tsunade suspirou ao sentir o casal se aproximar de sua mesa e então virou-se para eles e disse:

- sentem-se... –exclamou a Hokage com um tom de voz mais cansado que o habitual.

Ela notou que Sasuke e Sakura estavam tensos, e imaginava ser por causa de Shizune. A ajudante de Tsunade já conhecia a estória, mas negava-se a aceitar que a loira a compartilhasse com a dupla.

**.:*:*:. Flash back - ON .:*:*:. **

_**Algumashoras antes…**_

- Tsunade-sama... – suplicava Shizune mais uma vez – não acho que seja uma boa idéia contar ao Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-san...

- mas eu preciso fazer de tudo para impedir que o Naruto faça uma besteira... – dizia Tsunade já perdendo a calma – já lhe expliquei isso e torno a repetir, Shizune... Não vou deixar ele se machucar mais do que já se machucou... E se for preciso eu contar ao dois, que seja... Mas eu não vou deixar o Naruto cometer uma loucura dessas...

- mas, Tsunade-sama sabe que esse é um assunto que só cabe ao Naruto-kun contar a eles... – Shizune começava a cruzar a linha de perigo sem saber – não acho que a senhora deva se meter nesses assuntos...

_- NÃO DEVO ME METER??? COMO VOCÊ OUSA ME DIZER ISSO, SHIZUNE?? _– Tsunade explodiu de raiva – quem você pensa que é para me dizer isso Shizune! Você sabe que tenho Naruto como um filho pra mim... E como você espera que eu fique aqui sem fazer nada!! Não vou deixar que ele parta atrás dela sem ao menos saber onde está se metendo... E, se ELA quiser matá-lo? Ela foi treinada unicamente para isso, e você sabe...

Shizune calou-se. Sabia que a **"pessoa"** a quem elas se referiam era uma das maiores kunoichis da estória da ANBU, e sem duvida nenhuma, a mais letal...

Tsunade, agora, observava atentamente sua discípula que se mantinha em silencio e com um olhar melancólico. Não gostava de gritar com Shizune, mas às vezes a jovem perdia a noção do perigo. Naruto era importante para a loira, e não permitiria que ele corresse o risco de ser morto por "ELA"...

- "não... por ela, não... não vou deixar que ela manche as mãos com o sangue dele... sei que ela provavelmente morreria, se isso acontecesse..." – o coração de Tsunade apertou-se só de pensar nessa possibilidade – "não deixarei que eles terminem assim... não enquanto eu viver..."

**.:*:*:. Flash back - OFF .:*:*:. **

Sakura sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras que estavam à frente a mesa da Hokage, enquanto Sasuke permaneceu de pé apoiado em uma parede próxima de Sakura. Tsunade observava a cena. Ambos pareciam nervosos e tensos, mas mantinham-se calados sem encará-la. Tsunade se aproximou da mesa e afundou-se em sua cadeira. Ela parecia carregar o peso do mundo em suas costas.

- a senhora nos chamou? – disse Sasuke finalmente se pronunciando.

- sim, Sasuke... – disse a Hokage, num quase sussurro – eu mandei chamá-los...

- e em que podemos servi-la, Tsunade-shishou – disse Sakura, tentando esboçar um sorriso fraco.

- só preciso que escutem com bastante atenção o que tenho pra lhes contar... – disse Tsunade, agora se recompondo e tomando um ar mais sério e cruzando as mãos em frente ao rosto – o que tenho para contar é algo muito importante... É algo sobre Naruto...

- sobre o Naruto? – perguntou Sasuke erguendo levemente o olhar em direção a Tsunade e se aproximando da cadeira que estava ao lado de Sakura para se sentar e poder prestar mais atenção nas palavras da loira - o que o dobe tem a ver com isso?

- o que tenho para lhes contar é sobre o passado dele... – Tsunade fez uma pausa – sobre a família que ele deveria ter tido, mas que lhe fora roubada pelo destino naquela fatídica e triste noite... E eu vou-lhes contar a verdade sobre tudo o que aconteceu...

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

_**Konoha Gakure no Sato (Vila Oculta da Folha) – 18 anos atrás, no dia 10 de Outubro. **_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nos arredores da floresta de Konoha, um grande combate estava sendo travado. Uma grande besta tentava invadir os domínios da vila oculta de Konoha. Os shinobis lutavam ferozmente para tentar derrotar a fera, mas ela era implacável e muitos guerreiros eram abatidos pelos golpes da besta. A grande fera que arrasava o local era uma velha conhecida da região. Chamava-se Kyuubi e suas atrocidades eram contadas como estórias de terror para as crianças na hora de dormir. Mas as ações desse monstro não eram simples lendas. Conta à história, que esse monstro aparece de tempos em tempos como um castigo para a região. A Kyuubi havia aparecido pela última vez há 200 anos, e nessa época destruiu completamente inúmeros vilarejos.

Mais uma vez esse monstro retorna ao País do Fogo e o seu alvo dessa vez é uma das mais importantes vilas Shinobis do mundo – Konoha. A batalha ocorria na floresta que ficava em torno do território da vila. Inúmeros guerreiros foram mandados para a região para combater a grande raposa de nove caudas.

- onde está Hokage-sama??? – gritava um dos shinobis que lutavam contra a besta, que se aproximava perigosamente da vila. – não vamos agüentar por muito tempo se a Kyuubi continua avançando...

- não sei onde ele está, mas temos que agüentar até ele chegar!! – dizia outro shinobi que também lutava - ele é o Yondaime Hokage-sama... Eu sei que ele vira nos ajudar!

Era verdade que o líder da vila não estava no local do combate. Para falar a verdade ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas seu coração impedia que ele estivesse no local do combate por uma simples, mas importante razão. Sua amada esposa havia falecido.

_**-**_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Algumas horas antes...**_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que o dia mais feliz da sua vida poderia se transformar no seu mais terrível e cruel pesadelo. Minato mantinha um pequeno embrulho protegido em seus braços como se sua vida dependesse disso, enquanto observava o leito em que sua esposa, já morta, estava. O pequeno embrulho era, na verdade, um bebê. Mais precisamente, seu filho que acabara de nascer. Seus olhos mantinham um ciclo que já poderia ser chamado de vicioso. Seu olhar alternava entre o recém-nascido em seus braços e a figura de sua esposa que começava a assumir feições cadavéricas.

Sua mente estava tomada pelas lembranças dos dias anteriores, passados ao lado de sua esposa. Lembranças dela admirando o formato de seu ventre e dizendo que já não conseguia mais esperar para ter o seu bebê nos braços e poder finalmente conhecer o pequeno ser que se formara dentro dela. Rosto esse que ela nunca vai pode ver, pois ela já não estava mais viva. Deixara-o com seu pequeno bebê. _E agora?_ - se perguntava mentalmente observando o pequeno bebê que dormia tranqüilamente em seus braços

- Minato... - chamava uma voz suave o despertando para a cruel realidade – Minato? Você está bem?

- Tsunade-sama... – disse Minato olhando a mulher que acabara de entrar no quarto – ah... Sim... Estou bem...

Tsunade caminhou lentamente até o leito, ficando ao lado do rapaz. Ela abaixou o olhar para o bebê que dormia serenamente no colo do pai, e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- ele é idêntico a você, Minato – disse a loira com um sorriso triste.

- ... – Minato fechou os olhos com força para tentar conter as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer, mas seu esforço fora em vão – o que vou fazer sem Kushina... Eu não sei se vou consegui continuar sem ela...

- você precisa ser forte... – disse Tsunade – por esse menino... Por Natsume...

- Natsume?! – o nome da menina parecia tê-lo despertado – minha filha, onde está? – disse, desesperado – onde está Natsume, Tsunade-sama?

- se acalme... Ela está dormindo na sala de espera... – disse a loira tentando acalmá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

- eu quero vê-la... – disse Minato saindo apressadamente em direção a sala de espera ainda com o filho recém-nascido nos braços, para ver sua outra filha.

Minato não sabia ao certo o porque, mas sentia que deveria encontra a filha o mais rápido possível e logo notou Tsunade no seu encalço. Um aperto lhe tomara o coração quando uma grande explosão foi ouvida e sentida por todo o prédio. Ele e Tsunade correram até o fim do extenso corredor, onde há alguns instantes uma enfermeira que passava lhe informou que ficara o local onde sua filha estaria. Foi quando avistou uma pequena sala que estava sendo guardada por alguns ANBUs que seu coração parou por alguns segundos.

Ao reparar mais na cena a sua frente, seu momento de desespero teve uma ascensão significativa. Havia uma pequena placa em cima da porta que indicava o nome do lugar: "sala de espera" e os ANBUs que a guardavam estavam cobertos de sangue e ferimentos.

Parecia que uma batalha havia acontecido naquele local. As paredes estavam rachadas devido a alguma coisa forte que se impactou a elas, o chão estava coberto de cascalhos e terra, havia uma recém-chegada enfermeira na porta da sala entrando com alguns equipamentos de primeiro socorros.

Minato entregou seu filho a Tsunade e seguiu a passos lento em direção a sala de espera enquanto lágrimas espessas traçavam um doloroso caminho por seu rosto. E repetia mentalmente uma frase, que mais parecia um mantra ou alguma oração, devido à tamanha devoção ao qual ele se dispunha a repeti-la. "Você também não, Natsume... você também não..."

Foi então, que Minato começara a se lembrar do dia em que Kushina lhe dissera que estava grávida de Natsume. Fora alguns meses depois de se casarem...

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X|O| Minato's Flash-back - ON|O|X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

_- Minato!!!! – uma ruiva entrava gritando a plenos pulmões pela grande casa com um grande sorriso no rosto - Minato!!! Onde você está?_

_- estou aqui, Kushina! – respondeu o loiro com a cabeça do lado de fora da porta de seu escritório e percebendo que a mulher já lhe encontrara, saiu por completo – o que foi que aconteceu?_

_- Minato... – Kushina se lançou aos braços do marido e lhe abraçou com força._

_- Kushina... O que aconteceu? - perguntou Minato, levemente preocupado e notando que sua esposa chorava._

_- eu... – ela dizia limpando as lágrimas nos olhos – eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa..._

_- então me diga o que aconteceu e deixe de me deixar preocupar... – a preocupação já estava nitidamente estampada no rosto de Minato._

_- Minato... Eu sei que estamos casados só há sete meses... – disse com certo receio na voz – e sei que não estávamos planejando isso agora..._

_- por deus, Kushina... O que aconteceu? – de repente os olhos azuis celeste se dilataram em temor – não me diga que você está doente? _

_- não... Não é isso... – novamente o sorriso voltara a iluminar o rosto da ruiva em meio às lágrimas – nós estamos bem..._

_- oh, graças a deus... – o loiro respirou aliviado, mas congelou ao processar a ultima frase de sua esposa – "nós estamos bem..."? – repetiu meio incrédulo. _

_- sim, Minato... Nós... Eu... Estou grávida... – o sorriso que já era grande, tornou-se maior e mais radiante que antes._

_- gra-grávida... – repetiu debilmente para logo em seguida ir de encontro ao solo, inconsciente._

_- MINATO!!!! – gritou Kushina acudindo o marido desacordado._

_**(algum tempo depois...)**_

_- onde eu estou? – disse Minato ainda coma voz embargada pelo sono recém rompido._

_Analisava cada canto do local onde estava. Era um quarto e pelo cheiro de Álcool e anti-séptico que impregnavam o ambiente era óbvio que estava em um hospital. Mas o que estava fazendo em um hospital? A ultima lembrança que tinha era de estar conversando com Kushina e... _

_De repente um flash passou por sua mente fazendo com que ele lembrasse do real motivo de estar ali._

_- Kushina me disse que estava gra... Grávida... Ela disse isso..- e como se não importasse mais o fato de estar num hospital, levantou-se rapidamente do leito em que se encontrava e partiu de encontro à saída do quarto, deixando um sorriso banhar seu rosto - "vou ser pai..." - ele pensou consigo mesmo, aumentando mais ainda o sorriso. _

_Foi então que ouviu algumas pessoas se aproximarem da porta._

_- acalme-se, Kushina... – Minato reconhecera essa voz como sendo de Tsunade-sama, a amiga e ex-companheira de time de seu sensei. Ela também era a melhor médica da vila – eu já lhe disse que o desmaio dele foi emocional... Ele está bem..._

_- Tsunade tem razão... – se primeira voz era conhecida, essa era inconfundível. Era Jiraiya-sama, seu sensei. Jiraiya era conhecido como o mais poderoso shinobi de Konoha, e até mesmo ele que era o Hokage sabia o quão poderoso era o seu sensei, já que aprendera tudo o que sabia com Jiraiya. Não era por coincidência que ele e Tsunade eram conhecidos como os "Sannins de Konoha" – Minato só ficou emocionado com a noticia... Você sabe que ele não reage muito bem a grandes surpresas... Mas ele está bem... Tenho certeza que ele, assim que acordar, ele já poderá ir para casa com você..._

_- mas... – a voz aflita de Kushina finalmente foi ouvida – e se ele... – a voz embargada de medo não foi mais ouvida por Minato, que se assustou ao começa a ouvir o choro de sua esposa - ...Não quiser o bebê?_

_Tsunade e Jiraiya olhavam para Kushina com um olhar cálido e carinhoso. Entendiam o medo que ela sentia, já que esse era seu primeiro bebe era normal que se sentisse insegura. Mas pelo que os Sannins conheciam do atual Hokage, eles sabiam que Minato não era desse tipo de pessoa. Sabiam que ele seria um pai maravilho e amaria muito essa criança que estava por vir. E eles bem que diriam isso tudo a Kushina se a porta do quarto atrás deles não tivesse sido aberta rapidamente e eles verem Minato passar como um relâmpago pelos dois e em seguida abraçar amorosamente sua esposa._

_- nunca mais pense isso, Kushina... – disse o jovem Hokage acariciando os longos cabelos ruivos de Kushina e a abraçando de forma protetora – é claro que eu quero esse pequeno ser que está se formando dentro de você... É um pedacinho meu também, não é? – Minato sorriu – vamos criar juntos essa criança e ela será a mais feliz de todas... E tenho certeza que ela não ficara sozinha por muito tempo... – deixou escapar um sorriso travesso enquanto suas bochechas coravam levemente – já que teremos mais de um ou dois..._

_Kushina gargalhava do "pequeno discurso de incentivo" de seu esposo. Não imaginara que ele fosse ficar tão empolgado a ponto de já planejar mais um ou dois filhos. Sem perceber, começou a acariciar seu ventre bem devagar como se tentasse tocar o seu bebê. Kushina nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão completa e feliz como se sentia agora. Uma vida feliz e tranqüila na medida do possível, um marido maravilhoso e agora um filho ou filha estava se formando dentro de si. Sua vida poderia ficar melhor?_

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X|O| Minato's Flash-back - OFF|O|X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

Ao chegar em frente à porta da sala de espera, Minato perguntou a um dos ANBU's, o que havia acontecido.

- não sei dizer ao certo, Hokage-sama. Mas algo acertou o prédio, mas precisamente essa sala... e parece ter vindo da direção do portão principal... – respondeu um dos ANBU's

- e... Tinha alguém nesse local? – Minato perguntou meio vacilante.

- sim, senhor... Havia uma menina... Ela estava dormindo quando o prédio foi atingido... – respondeu o outro ANBU de cabeça baixa – senhor... Achamos que essa menina era a sua filha...

Minato ouviu aquelas palavras com um grande aperto no peito. Ele mantinha um olhar perdido em direção a porta a sua frente enquanto os ANBU's falavam."Era? Então ela morreu?" - pensou consigo mesmo em pânico – "não... ela não pode ter morrido..."

- Hokage-sama... – chamou uma enfermeira que saía do quarto – o senhor poderia entrar um instante?

- s-sim... – respondeu um pouco tremulo, seguindo a enfermeira.

**..:: Fim do terceiro capítulo ::..**

******X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

**..::.. Uchiha Clã ..::..**

**- olha nós aqui de novo, povão!!!!**

**SASUKE: pq dessa animação toda, mulher?**

**- to feliz, e pronto... deixa de ser estraga festa, Sasuke... ¬¬'**

**Tobi: Mique-chan ta feliz q o Itachi-san beijou ela!!! *-***

**- num beijou não!!! _'' *envergonhada* aquilo foi resucitação cardio-pulmonar...**

**SASUKE: e pra que raios vc presisou de RCP? O.O'**

**- por causa desse troço... ¬¬' *pontando pro Tobi***

**TOBI: Tobi não fez por mal... T~T**

**SASUKE: o que vc fez? o.o'**

**TOBI: Tobi viu q Mique-chan tava desmaiada e chamou Kisame-san pra ajudar, enquanto Itachi-san foi falar com a velha-garotinha da Tsunade-chan...**

**SASUKE: e o que isso tem de mais?**

**- fora o fato q ele mandou o Kisame alagar o lugar todo e eu quase morrer afogada? ¬¬''**

**SASUKE: mas como raios ele fez isso? O.O**

**TOBI: pq Tobi leu uma vez que pra acordar alguem q ta desmaiado se jogava água no rosto da pessoa... **

**- MAS TU MANDOU O KISSAME USAR AQUELE JUTSU DE ALAGAMENTO, DROGA! T~T**

**SASUKE: OMG! o.o'**

**- se o Itachi-sama não tivesse chegado logo em seguida e me salvado, eu terria morrido... .**

**TOBI: desculpa, Mique-chan... *abraça***

**- hunf... ta bom, ta bom... *desabraçando* vamos responder a minha primeira review!!! *-***

**SASUKE: ela é do... "Coveiro"??? alguem morreu? O.O**

**TOBI: que Tobi saiba, ainda não... o.o'**

**- não critiquem o nick do meu querido leitor, seus malas!!! _**

**SASUKE: ok, então... ele diz o seguinte... "**_Oi,está muito boa a historia espero que não pare de escreve-la,estou ansioso para saber o que vai acontecer ^^ abraço,e continue assim esta otimo a historia**.**_**"**

**- q bom q vc ta gostando!!! *pulinhos de alegria* não se preocupe... não vou parar de escrever... espero q goste do novo cap... e não se acanhe... pode mandar quantas review quiser... a Mique agradeçe a visita!! muitos bjus e abraços pra ti e até a proxima!!**

**TOBI: Mique-chan ta mesmo animada com o beijo do Itachi-san... hohoho... *o***

**SASUKE: nota-se... ¬¬'**

**- NÃO TO NÃO!!! _**

**ITACHI: Yo... *chegando tranquilamente* o que ta acontecendo aqui? **

**- Itachi-sama... *v***

**ITACHI: oi, Mique... *sorrindo* o que houve?**

**- oi... *se segurando pra não desmaiar de novo* nada não... ta tudo bem, Itachi-sama...**

**ITACHI: já não te disse pra me chamar só de Itachi? *sorriso malicioso***

**- hum... *balançando a cabeça freneticamente* O.O**

**ITACHI: então... *sorriso malicioso um pouco maior***

**- t-ta b-bom, Itachi... *gaguejando***

**ITACHI: agora está melhor, não é? *sorriso malicioso***

**TOBI / SASUKE: ele manipula ela direitinho... *sussurrando* ¬¬**

**ITACHI: eu ouvi algo, rapazes? ¬¬'''**

******TOBI / SASUKE: Não, Itachi... O.O**

**Itachi: que bom... ^_^**

**- bem... *se recuperando* mandem reviews... a autora agradece!!! ^_**

**********TOBI / SASUKE / ITACHI : e nós tbm!**

**- bjus!!! até o próximo capítulo!!! Tchauzinho!**


	4. Eclipse do coração

**Yo, Minna-san!!**

**to de volta com mais um capitulo!! *chegando***

**Sasuke: é... parece que a tua história não ta agradando... *chegando***

**- e tu, o que faz aqui, seu mala? tu nem aparecesse nesse capítulo... *olhar mortal***

**Sasuke: gosto de te pertubar... *sorriso malicioso***

**- ah, é mesmo? *sorriso cruel* tudo bem, então... *pegando o celular e ligando pra alguem***

**Sasuke: o que você vai fazer? *curioso***

**- TE pertubar... *alguem atende a ligação* oi! ... vc poderia dar um pulinho aqui em cima?...** **sim... ele ta aqui, sim... ok! bye! *desliga o celular* pronto!**

**Sasuke: pra quem você ligou? *medo***

**- pra Sakura! *sorriso sacana***

**Sasuke: essa não...*sai correndo***

**- essa é pra você aprender!!! *sorriso cruel***

**Sakura: cadê o Sasuke-kun? *chega correndo***

**- foi por ali... *apontando***

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!! *sai correndo***

**- hahaha!!!! *se acabando de rir* bem... *se recompondo* Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... *cara de tédio* mas por força de repreenção legal sou obrigada apor essa frase idiota... pq se eles fossem meus eu seria japonesa e teria rios de dinheiro... hahaha!!! bem... vamos a fic!**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capítulo 4 – Eclipse do coração.**

Ao entra no quarto, Minato sentiu seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos. O local estava totalmente destruído. Qualquer um que estivesse naquela sala no momento da explosão, com certeza, estaria morto. Ele já estava a ponto de chorar quando ouviu uma voz de criança atrás de si. Era sua filha que estava deitada na única parte inteira do local. Minato sentia os olhos queimarem e as lágrimas caírem ao ver a filha sorrindo para ele. Ela estava viva. Ferida, mas viva. Minato correu até ela e se agachou ao seu lado e começou a acariciar os longos cabelos loiros da menina enquanto uma outra enfermeira permanecia a cuidar da menina.

- otou-san? – chamou a menina sorrindo com dificuldade – o senhor veio me ver?

- sim, Natsu... otou-san veio te ver... – respondeu Minato forçando um sorrindo

- mas porque o senhor ta chorando, otou-san? – perguntou Natsume tentando se levantar, mas sendo impedia pela enfermeira que cuidava de seus ferimentos.

- Natsume-chan! Fique quieta, por favor... Preciso curar seus ferimentos... – protestou a enfermeira.

- ta bom...- disse a menina impacientemente, mas logo voltando sua atenção ao pai – o senhor ta machucado?

- não, filha... eu to bem... só estou preocupado com você... – disse Minato, olhando com preocupação a hábil enfermeira executar um jutsu de cura em Natsume e em seguida pôr algumas bandagens em alguns ferimentos.

- mas eu to bem, otou-san... – disse a menina, sentando-se rapidamente quando a enfermeira terminou os últimos curativos e olhando para o próprio corpo ferido, disse – viu só? Só tem uns machucadinhos aqui, mas não é nada de mais, otou-san – disse apontando para alguns arranhões no braço esquerdo.

Minato olhava bem para Natsume. A menina tinha seus longos cabelos loiros que estavam presos em duas longas marias-chiquinhas sujos de terra e sangue. O vestido azul escuro com detalhes laranjas nas mangas e no colarinho que ela usava estava muito rasgado e com grandes manchas de sangue na parte da cintura onde era possível ver, através de um rasgo no tecido, um grande curativo que já mostrava o sangue que ainda teimava em sair. Era perceptível a dor que os ferimentos causavam ao rostinho da pequena menina de quatro anos a sua frente, mas ela não se dava por vencida. Natsume mantinha um sorriso brilhante no rosto, sorriso esse que de certa forma confortava o coração de Minato.

- sim, filha... Eu vejo que você está bem... Mas não são só "machucadinhos"... Você precisa de repouso, pra curar essas feridas... – disse Minato, fazendo com que Natsume deitasse novamente.

- ta bom, otou-san... – disse a menina dando-se por vencida e pondo-se a deitar novamente na maca.

Nesse momento, Tsunade, que assistia tudo num canto do cômodo com o recém-nascido no colo, se fez presente.

- descanse bem, Natsume-chan... Para que você possa ver o seu irmãozinho mais tarde

Como se um grande sino tivesse sido badalado na cabeça da garota naquele momento, a mente de Natsume que já adormecia pelo efeito do remédio recém aplicado em seu corpo, tornou-se ativa novamente e a menina pôs-se de pé imediatamente, para desespero dos presentes que puderam ver o ferimento mais grave, localizado na região da cintura, abrir-se novamente.

Natsume deu uma pequena vacilada em seus passos por causa da perda brusca de sangue ainda não recuperada, mas recompôs-se e seguiu em direção ao local onde a loira estava. Tsunade pode observar que a menina sentia dor, mas a curiosidade parecia lhe causar maior impacto do que o ferimento em si. A menina mantinha um olhar fixo no embrulho delicado que estava nos braços da mulher, porém mantinha-se em silêncio a espera de que Tsunade continuasse com que começou. Percebendo que deveria se pronunciar, Tsunade abaixou-se até ficar da altura da menina e com doçura, lhe disse:

- esse aqui é o seu irmãozinho Naruto, Natsu...

- meu irmão? – perguntou, a menina, num misto de surpresa e alegria.

Os olhos da menina brilhavam ao olhar para o bebê nos braços da sannin. Minato apenas observava a cena, com o coração apertado. Sabia que logo a menina perguntaria da mãe. E que resposta ele daria a ela se até para ele era difícil compreender o que acontecera a Kushina? Como contar a sua filha que a mãe não mais estaria com ela?

Foi então que Natsume afastou-se de Tsunade de repente e caminhou de volta para a maca onde estava anteriormente, sentou-se nela e deu um sorriso triste. Minato, surpreso, sentou-se ao lado da menina e perguntou:

- o que houve, Natsu?

- nada otou-san... – a menina tentou sorrir, mas uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos.

- um "nada" não te faria chorar, filha... – disse, recolhendo a pequena lágrima que Natsume deixara escapar – pode contar pra mim, Natsu...

A menina deu um suspiro cansado e continuou.

- é que eu sinto falta da okaa-san... E eu sei que ela não volta mais pra gente, otou-san...– disse ela, num semi-choro.

O clima do local tornou-se pesado. A pergunta que pairava na cabeça dos adultos no local era de como Natsume sabia sobre o que acontecera com Kushina. Minato automaticamente desviou seu olhar para as enfermeiras num claro pedido de explicação, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um balanço de cabeça por parte das duas como resposta de que elas não disseram nada a menina. Voltando novamente seu olhar para a pequena que agarrava fortemente sua blusa em busca de proteção, Minato abraçou a filha e lhe disse que tudo ficaria bem.

- mas a okaa-san não vai mais voltar... – sussurrava Natsume agora enterrando o rosto no peito de seu pai para tentar abafar o choro – eu sei que ela não vai mais acordar...

- porque você diz isso, filha? – disse Minato tentando controlar o crescente pânico que lhe afligia. O mesmo pânico que sentiu momentos antes, quando viu sua esposa dar seus últimos suspiros.

Natsume uniu seu olhar ao de Minato num sinal de incompreensão.

- fui eu que contei a ela, Minato... – uma voz terrivelmente séria foi ouvida.

Todos os presente no local olharam em direção a porta. Um homem alto e de longos cabelos grisalhos estava em pé, apoiado no batente da porta. Suas roupas estavam surradas e sujas de terra e um pouco de sangue e tinha o corpo coberto de pequenos curativos. Ele mantinha um olhar triste e mirando o loiro, caminhou até ele.

- Jiraiya-sensei... mas... o que lhe aconteceu? – balbuciava Minato, confusamente olhando o estado de seu mestre. Ele estava no mesmo estado que Natsume. O que teria acontecido?

- ah... isso? – disse Jiraiya olhando para si – isso não foi nada... eu estava aqui com Natsume quando o quarto foi atingido, e eu tentei protegê-la da explosão... mas eu não consegui evitar que ela se machucasse, então fui chamar alguém para cuidar dela... mas algumas enfermeiras insistiram em me tratar também, apesar de eu ter dito que estava bem...

- mas porque você disse a Natsume o que aconteceu com Kushina, Jiraiya? – perguntou Tsunade se aproximando dos dois homens – você não deveria ter feito isso... isso não era da sua conta...

- a Natsume tinha o direito de saber, Tsunade... – disse Jiraiya com uma leve irritação na voz.

- eu sei, sensei... – ponderou Minato – mas eu devera ter contado a ela...

- e como você planejava fazer isso, Minato? – perguntou Jiraiya, seriamente - você nem ao menos aceita o que aconteceu com Kushina... Como você planejava dar forças a sua filha nessa hora triste, se nem ao menos você a tem?

- eu... – Minato baixou abaixou a cabeça e deixou que o cabelo ocultasse seus olhos.

- Jiraiya!! – gritou Tsunade furiosa – você não está vendo que ele está sofrendo? Como você pode ser tão insensível?

- mas ele precisa reagir... – disse Jiraiya, tristemente – ele precisa ser forte por Natsume e por esse bebê em seus braços, Tsunade...

- Parem!!! – alguém gritou.

Minato, Jiraiya e Tsunade olharam para o local de onde viera o grito. Grito este, que viera de Natsume. A menina tinha os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas e em seu rosto era nítido o seu pavor.

- calma, Natsu... – começo Minato, tentando acalmá-la.

- não, otou-san... – a menina chorava desesperadamente - o senhor e Tsunade obaa-sama estão brigando com Jiraiya ojii-sama... Ele não teve culpa de nada... A culpa é minha... Minha culpa e só minha...

- o que? – perguntou Tsunade, confusa.

- não foi ele quem me disse que a okaa-san tinha morrido! – as palavras saiam de forma dolorida pela boca da menina e suas lágrimas aumentavam conforme ela continuava – fui eu que vi tudo...

- Natsume... – Jiraiya a chamou ternamente, enquanto a envolvia em um abraço carinhoso – já chega... não precisa continuar com isso...

- mas eles... o otou-san... e a obaa-sama... eles estão... brigando com o senhor... – dizia a menina entre soluços – eu... não posso...

- está tudo bem, querida... não tem problema... eles só estão sofrendo como eu e você... – Jiraiya intensificava o abraço.

Foi quando Jiraiya sentiu algo quente escorrer por entre seus braços e afastou-se um pouco da menina para ver o que era e percebeu que era sangue. Muito sangue. O grave corte que Natsume tinha na cintura voltara a abrir. Porém, antes que pudesse chamar novamente as enfermeiras, Natsume caiu no chão desmaiada.

- Natsume! – gritou Minato desesperado, pegando a filha no colo – filha... acorda!!!

- com licença, Hokage-sama... – disse uma das enfermeiras retirando Natsume dos braços de Minato e a pondo de volta na maca e a retirando do quarto, rumo ao centro médico.

Jiraiya, vendo o desespero de Minato, o levou para fora do quarto junto com Tsunade. Do lado de fora, os três sentaram-se em um banco que dava de frente para a enfermaria aonde, agora, os médicos cuidavam de Natsume. Os dois homens mantinham-se em silêncio observando a menina, pela grande janela de vidro da enfermaria. Tsunade se punha a ninar Naruto que parecia alheio a tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. A terminarem de cuidar de Natsume, os médicos permitiram que os três entrassem, mas pediram que não a acordassem, pois, apesar de estar bem, ela ainda estava terrivelmente fraca.

- e então, Jiraiya... – começou a mulher – do era que Natsume estava falando, antes de desmaiar?

Jiraiya, que mantinha o olhar fixo no leito, soltou um longo suspiro. Ele agora voltava a sua atenção a Minato que acariciava os cabelos da filha e mantinha um sorriso dolorido no rosto. Tsunade, vendo que estava sendo ignorada pelo sannin, refez a pergunta num tom de voz mais alto.

- do era que Natsume estava falando, Jiraiya?

O sannin agora encarava a loira. Era obvio que ela queria respostas, mas será que ela estaria disposta a ouvir o que realmente aconteceu? Jiraiya abaixou a cabeça e deixou que se formasse um sorriso de derrota em seu rosto. Nunca fora bom em competir com Tsunade, e não seria agora que ele teria melhor sorte com isso. Ele dirigiu-se para perto da janela de forma lenta, e pela forma que a loira o olhava, ela havia compreendido que ele logo começaria a falar. Minato também acompanhou Jiraiya com o olhar, já que também lhe interessava o que o seu sensei tinha a dizer.

- como eu já disse a vocês, eu estava com Natsume na sala de espera...- começo o Sannin.

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X|O| Jiraiya's Flash-back - ON|O|X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

Uma alegre e impaciente menina andava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera. Ela já havia dado varias voltas em torno de uma pequena mesa que ficava no centro do local. Ela mantinha um enorme sorriso e a sua sensação de felicidade pelo nascimento de seu irmãozinho era contrastada com a agonia de ter que esperar por noticias. Ela era observada por Jiraiya, que mantinha um sorriso divertido diante a impaciência de Natsume.

- se acalme, Natsu... – disse, serenamente – logo o seu pai vai vir nos dar noticias...

- mas, Jiraiya ojii-sama... – resmungou, a menina parando de andar – ta demorando muito...

- eu sei... – ele riu – mas essas coisas demoram mesmo... E também, a Tsunade está lá com eles... Qualquer coisa, ela vem nos avisar...

- Tsunade obaa-sama?

- sim... Vai ficar tudo bem... Você vai ver... – disse, sentando se em um sofá – agora, relaxe... Você vai acabar ficando tonta de tanto dar voltas em torno dessa mesa...

- não vou não, ojii-sama... – disse a menina cruzando os braços e inflando as bochechas num sinal de aborrecimento.

- Por que você não se senta aqui comigo? – disse Jiraiya, apontando para o local vago ao seu lado – você deve estar cansada de ficar andando de um lado para o outro, não é? Estamos aqui há horas e você mal comeu o lanche que eu te dei...

- Eu não to cansada... – disse ela sorrindo de forma sapeca, encaminhando-se para o sofá – mas, se o senhor está se sentindo sozinho, vou sentar aqui com o senhor...

O Sannin deu um sorriso diante ao comentaria da menina de que "ele estaria se sentido sozinho". Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela jamais diria que estava cansada ou algo do gênero, por mais que ela realmente estivesse. "É a Insistência Namikase ou a Teimosia Uzumaki?" – ele pensou. Mas logo em seguida, notara que Natsume havia adormecido ao seu lado.

- ta bom... – sussurrou ele para si, vitorioso – você diz que não está cansada, mas foi só sentar um pouco que já pegou no sono...

E ainda com um sorriso, Jiraiya começou a acariciar os cabelos da menina. Ela parecia tão serena, que chegava a parecer um anjo adormecido.

Foi então que o velho sannin sentiu um vento estranho percorrer o local, deixando uma sensação estranha no ar. Aquilo era algo realmente sinistro. Um sentimento de morte ocupou o local, de forma sufocante. E por alguns instantes a sala, em que Jiraiya e Natsume estavam, ficara muito fria. Jiraiya, instintivamente, colocou-se em pé puxou Natsume para mais perto de si e sentiu quando algo se aproximou deles e tocou levemente no rosto da menina. Por mais que tentasse, Jiraiya não via nada vivo na sala a não ser ele e a menina, mas a sensação de que mais alguém estava no local tornava-se cada vez mais intenso. Mas assim como veio, o vento frio que tomou conta do local desapareceu e logo o sentimento de morte também se dissipou deixando o ambiente mais leve.

- isso foi realmente estranho... - disse Jiraiya, tentando deixar o corpo relaxar e parando de apertar contra si a menina, que ainda permanecia desacordada.

Porém, Jiraiya pode notar que Natsume tinha uma expressão sofrida no rosto. "Ela deve estar tendo um pesadelo..." - disse o sannin passando a mão pelo cabelo, ainda tentando se acalmar pelo evento estranho que acabara de acontecer. Jiraiya já tinha passado por muitas situações estranhas na vida, mas nenhuma tão assustadora. Era como se um fantasma tivesse estado no local. Não que ele acreditasse muito nessas coisas, mas como ao longo dos anos ele aprendera a ser um homem precavido, essa era uma possibilidade a ser colocada em análise depois de tudo.

Foi então que Jiraiya foi desperto de seus pensamentos quando de repente, Natsume levantou-se rapidamente e com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Ela olhava de um lado para outro de modo nervoso e parecendo procurar algo.

- O que houve, Natsu? – perguntou Jiraiya, assustado coma atitude da menina – eu te acordei?

- okaa-san... – disse a menina baixinho, mas de modo assustado.

- o que tem a sua mãe, Natsume? – disse Jiraiya se pondo ao lado da menina.

- eu preciso ver a okaa-san, Jiraiya ojii-sama... – insistiu a menina, ainda com o tom de voz baixo, mas de maneira mais desesperada – eu acho que ela não está bem, ojii-sama...

- acalme-se, Natsu... – disse o sannin, puxando a menina para um abraço - tenho certeza de que es...

- não está... – interrompeu Natsume, com um olhar já beirando o desespero - não está nada bem, ojii-sama... eu sinto que aconteceu alguma coisa com a okaa-san...

**X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X|O| Jiraiya's Flash-back - OFF|O|X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X**

Jiraiya havia interrompido a narrativa para novamente olhar para Natsume. A menina, que agora estava adormecida, parecia estar se sentindo melhor, já que seu rosto estava calmo e sereno. Tsunade permanecia quieta a ninar Naruto, mas sem desviar o olhar do sannin. Minato mantinha o olhar fixo em Jiraiya na ânsia de que ele continuasse.

- e então? – instigou Tsunade.

- e então, você me pergunta? – respondeu Jiraiya, virando-se para encara a mulher – eu ouvi algo que eu jamais poderia imaginar que Natsume diria.

- o que foi, sensei? – perguntou Minato.

- ela me disse que tinha certeza de que a mãe estava morta e que ela havia vindo para se despedir dela. – disse o sannin apertando as mãos num sinal claro de impotência e deixando Tsunade e Minato boquiabertos.

Os três voltaram seus olhares preocupados para a menina que dormia serenamente.

- você só pode estar brincando... – disse Tsunade com um sorriso tenso.

- e você acha que eu ia brincar com uma coisa séria dessas, Tsunade? – Jiraiya lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

- mas isso não... – começou Minato, engasgando-se com as palavras – isso não é possível...

- eu sei... – disse Jiraiya mordendo o lábio inferior – eu sei que é... mas, aconteceu...- ele parou e respirou fundo - eu não sabia o que fazer... você estava aqui com Tsunade e Kushina... eu não tinha com trazê-la até aqui... ela começou a ficar pálida e a chorar... nunca a vi daquele jeito... era de partir o coração...

- eu não sabia que Natsume era sensitiva desse jeito... – Tsunade ponderou.

Minato se sentou próximo a cabeceira da cama da filha e começou a acariciar seus cabelos. A menina instintivamente, ainda dormindo, se virou em direção a carícia, aproximando e aumentando o contato.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**- Clã Uchiha-**

**- bem... esse foi mais um capítulo... espero que tenham gostado...**

**Tobi: Mique-chan!! *chega correndo***

**- o que foi, criatura? o.o'**

**Tobi: Sasuke-chan...**

**- ah, já sei... *sorrindo***

**Tobi: sabe? o.o'**

**- a Sakura pegou ele, não é?**

**Tobi: sim... como você saiba, Mique-chan?**

**- fui eu que disse pra ela onde ele estava... *lixando as unhas despreocupadamente***

**Tobi: Mique-chan é cruel... o.o**

**- não... sou uma Uchiha! *sorriso cruel***

**Tobi: ta certo... *se afastando com medo***

**- por falar em Uchiha... cadê o Itachi-san? *olhando ao redor***

**Tobi: a Sakura-chan trouxe uma amiguinha... *se afastando mais***

**- não me diz que ela trouxe a Ino? *aura de ódio se expalhando***

**Tobi: ela trouxe sim... *se escondendo* ele ta se escondendo dela...**

**- ESSA GAROTA TA QUERENDO MORRE, É? *grintando de ódio* O ITACHI-SAN É MEU!!!! *saindo correndo***

**Tobi: mas ela esqueceu de terminar a fic... T-T *olhando para os lados* então Tobi termina *o* muitos beijos para todos que leram e não comentaram ^-^ deixem uma review pra gente comentar no proximo cap, tah!? bye-bye!! *acenando* até mais!**


End file.
